This invention relates to electrical systems and connectors.
In systems comprising a power supply and electrical equipment connected with the supply, it is often necessary to monitor operation of the equipment, such as its power dissipation, in order to detect a malfunction. In conventional systems, the power supply may include a distribution panel in which the monitors are contained, and power cables extending between the panel and the equipment. It will be appreciated, in such systems, that separate cables are needed for connecting the equipment to the panel if the equipment is to be monitored individually. Also, if individual equipment is to be isolated, such as on detection of a failure or for load shedding purposes, this requires each item of equipment to be connected to the distribution panel via an individual cable. Such systems require a large amount of wiring, leading to complex installation and a heavy weight. By contrast, in power bus systems, where equipment tap off a common power bus, there is a much greater simplicity of installation and a reduction in the weight and volume. However, in power bus systems, the monitoring, control and isolation of individual equipment has not previously been readily possible.